Beach Vibes
by dancingishfunnn
Summary: What do you get when you have a grumpy Kageyama working as a lifeguard at a nearby beach, and a clumsy, loud and lovable Hinata who insists on playing volleyball at that beach, and that one only? Read this story for cute volleyball idiots and to satisfy your OTP needs. Rating will go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

wtf is this help me

* * *

 _7:49 am_

 _"Oh, I think I've found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her-"_

"HAH! WAH! WHY IS HE THROWING A GARBAGE CAN AT US?!" Hinata woke up with a jump and a grunt, flopping off of his bed and carrying his fluffy white blanket with him as he hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"Oh jeez, it's just my phone, um, wow." He blushed to himself in his room, feeling embarrassed even though no one was able to see him or hear him, especially since his mom had work early that morning.

Right before the ringtone stopped, Hinata answered the phone and didn't even look at the name.

"Hey, hi, hello! It's too early for this, why are you calling me?!" He shouted into the phone at the mysterious unknown person who called him at this ungodly hour.

"Wow, Shouyou, you really suck at waking up on time. It's only 7:50, but I figured I should call you to make sure you get up. Lord knows you would have your alarm set for 8 and you wouldn't get up until 11."

"Noyyaaaaa! I was going to get up at 8, I swear!" Hinata tried to defend himself but his friend knew better than that.

"Alright, I'll bet you ten bucks you didn't even have your alarm set."

"Well, you see, I wouldn't make that bet because I would sort of, kind of lose, hehe. Oops."

"I knew it! Don't even try to say I don't know you, because clearly I dooooo!" Noya yelled into his phone, making Hinata almost drop his phone on his floor since it was really loud and he was still kind of sprawled out awkwardly and half asleep.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Anyway, why did you wake me up again?" Hinata questioned as he stood up and threw his blanket back onto his bed. Noya always called him, usually just to chit-chat about random things, but he didn't understand what was so important at 7:52 am on a Tuesday.

"Ughhhhhh," Noya groaned, and Hinata imagined him face-palming and making a 'are-you-kidding-me' kind of face, as if he could see him through the phone, "I can't believe you forgot already. Did you really forget or are you just messing with me?"

"I could just be messing with you, hehehe," Hinata smirked and walked over to his dresser to get his outfit for the day. "I'm not though, I honestly can't remember why you would be calling me this early. It better not be just to gossip."

"No, it isn't. Jeez, I guess you really do have a shitty memory. We're going to the beach, remember? We'll play volleyball and get ice cream and see if we can pick up some chicks!"

"But what about Asahi-"

"Shhhh, we'll just pretend to pick up chicks. That's what I meant, okay? Or maybe we really will, who knows?"

Hinata can practically hear the smirk and the wink he was pretty sure Noya was doing at that moment.

"Whatever you say. So, who's bringing the volleyball? Me or you?"

"Oh, I was actually thinking we could go buy a brand new one! That would be fun wouldn't it? Later on we can invite the rest of the crew, or we can just see if we meet anyone there who also loves volleyball!" Noya chimed and this time Hinata really could hear the smile and happiness in his voice.

"Alright, alright, am I picking you up then? Or are you stealing your moms car?" They both couldn't help but laugh at that one, even though it was completely stupid.

"I think you know the answer to that, kid." Noya said.

"I'll be over in a half hour, okay?"

"I'll be ready."

After they hung up, it didn't really take long for Hinata to make his bed and get his clothes on. He chose a dark blue and white striped tank top, and dark blue swimming trunks, because they were going to the beach after all.

He quickly made himself two chocolate chip waffles and drank a glass of milk before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading to his car.

It didn't take him long to get to Noya's house, normally on a busy traffic day it would take about fifteen minutes, but considering that it was summer and still fairly early in the day, there were only a few cars in their small town, so it only took ten minutes.

Hinata arrived at Noya's house around 8:20 that morning. After beeping a few times and waiting for at least five minutes, Hinata decided to shut the car off and go fetch his friend himself, since a phonecall and beeps weren't enough.

"Noya, come on, we have to go now-" Hinata wished the fires of hell would come up and take away his eyes, or he wished he could erase his memory from the image of his friend panting and moaning on top of his other friend who was also panting and moaning.

"Um, listen, we can explain-" Asahi began, quickly covering up their bottom halves with a nearby blanket.

"You weren't supposed to be here for ten more minutes!" Noya yelled, blushing profusely as he quickly put his shirt on and avoided eye contact with both Hinata and Asahi.

"Well, I figured since you were so impatient on the phone that I would hurry, and, and like, there were barely any cars, so it was faster! I'll um, I'll go wait in the car, you guys can finish whatever, just please don't come into my car being a horn-dog, because then you'll be in a bad mood and ruin everything and-."

"Just, chill, please. But really, how am I supposed to finish when you completely ruined the mood?! Ugh, whatever." Noya sighed heavily and got up off of his boyfriend's lap, apologizing silently with a compassionate look, and then a wink, which was a promise to continue later when he got home.

"Well _sorry,_ you forgot to inform me that you were trying to get a quickie in right after you were pressuring me to hurry up so we could go!"

Asahi attempted to calm them down by slowly putting his hands up and laughing nervously, "You guys, please, don't do this. . .? You're supposed to go to the beach and have fun. I'll see you when you get home later, Noya. Okay? I'm not mad about anything, go have fun please. If you want me to pick you up later I will, you know all you have to do is call me." He smiled warmly at Noya and Hinata groaned.

"Ughhhh, you guys are so damn _cute_ but so goddamn _disgusting_ at the same time."

"Thanks!" Noya smiled and disregarded the fact that Hinata had just called them disgusting. He knew he only meant well.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later then. I'll text you throughout the day. And if you want, later come down to the beach to hang out with us! It's only like, what, a half hour from here? It shouldn't take that long." Noya kissed his boyfriend on the cheek as the taller one nodded and then Noya closed the door silently.

"I can't believe I just saw that, I'm scarred for life. It's like someone just burned that image into my eyes and brain forever. I want it to be gone!"

"Oh quit being overdramatic! At least we weren't completely naked, ya know? That I could understand you being terrified of."

"True true, that's a good point. Now lets go! Today's gonna be a fun day."

"So, which store are we going to to buy a new volleyball?"

"Meh, I don't know. Let's just go to Walmart. It's literally three minutes away." Noya suggested and Hinata agreed with a soft 'mhm'.

After picking up their brand new ball, they headed for the beach. Instead of it taking a half hour to get there, it was closer to an hour due to slow-moving traffic because of ongoing construction work. Finally though, after listening to Noya lip-sync to almost an entire Ke$ha album, they arrived at their glorious destinatiom, the beach.

Literally jumping out of the car and holding the volleyball to the side of his waist, Noya began frantically showing how happy and excited he was to be here again. "Wow, it's already the middle of June and we haven't even been here yet! It's even more beautiful than it was last year, oh my god, Shouyou, can you see how pretty the water looks! And they even added more shops to the boardwalk, we have to get ice cream, and-"

"Jeez, Noya, I haven't seen you this excited in forever. I guess, if you want to get ice cream now, that's where we'll start. Then we can walk around, shop maybe, or if you want to play volleyball first we can do that."

Noya smiled eagerly, which caused Hinata to smile as well.

They walked on the boardwalk until they found a cute little ice cream stand.

"Can I please have one small vanilla cone, and a small chocolate cone for this one," Hinata said pointing to his friend. "Thank you." He smiled at the girl who handed him his change and then gave him the two cones he ordered.

As they were walking away Noya smirked devilishly.

"Oh god, what is it this time?"

"That girl totally checked you out!"

"N-no, she definitely didn't! You're just saying that to make me feel weird." Truthfully, Hinata didn't feel attracted to her in any way, but he didn't really believe in that 'love-at-first-sight' crap, so he knew to feel attracted he would've had to make conversation with her and see how her personality is.

"She was all smiley and blushy, she probably wanted you to get her number or something! You know some girls are too shy to ask."

"True, but I just don't think you're right. She just smiled was all, when you work with people, you learn how to fake smile. That's definitely what that was."

"It can't be helped, I guess. Either way, we're going to find you a girlfriend here today!"

They ate their ice cream peacefully as they walked down into the sand and couldn't tear their gaze off of the shimmering ripples of the ocean.

As they approached the shore, they heard faint pleas for help. They were curious as to what that was, or who that was, for that matter, and why they were begging for help.

"H-Hinata, look! Do you see that person all the way out there?! They must be the one screaming for help! Is there even a lifeguard around here?!"

They looked around frantically until they spotted the lifeguard stand, where they quickly ran up and notified the lifeguard of the situation. They were going to try to save the person, but then decided it would be better if someone more qualified to do things like saving lives was the one to risk theirs.

"H-hey, I think there's someone drowning! Hurry, please, they sound really scared, we were going to help but then we-" Hinata rambled on and on until he was cut off by the quick and short, "shut up!" by the lifeguard, who according to Hinata's inner monologue, was very, _very_ attractive.

All lifeguards were though, right? And all police officers, and nurses and doctors, and firefighters and anyone who saves people? Why was this guy so different though?

As the lifeguard rushed down the steps of the stand he was sitting in, he accidentally tripped on the second-to-last step and literally ate sand. Hinata and Noya both covered their mouths, trying to repress the feeling of wanting to laugh their asses off at this guy who seemed like he was trying so hard to be perfect and failed miserably.

Even though he fell, he was quick to scramble up and rush into the wavy waters to save the person. It only took about a minute, but Hinata and Noya watched in awe as the man who seemed so clumsy a second ago, expertly pulled the drowning soul out of the deep waters and onto the shore. It was amazing really.

"Alright, well, as long as that person is okay now, do you want to go play a game of two-man volleyball? Just us? There isn't even anyone over at the net, so I think we're fine. For now at least, but we definitely have the court rights since we'll be there first."

"Yeah, lets go over there now, I bet I'll win!"

"Ooh, a bet? How much?"

"Ten bucks? I think that sounds pretty reasonable."

They conversed about many things about volleyball or related to it as they walked away from the lifeguard stand and more toward the sandy court and the cheap net. As they were walking though, Hinata couldn't help himself from turning around and looking for the mop of black hair, hoping to get a glimpse of the attractive lifeguard who professionally saved that person who was drowning.

"Don't tell me you're looking for that lifeguard."

"What?" Hinata asked, trying to play dumb, and apparently succeeding.

"Huh? Oh, never mind. It's not important. Let's just get this game started!"

* * *

Alright, so this was literally from a small spark of imagination and inspiration since it is summer here. I was thinking of the beach today, and daydreaming about volleyball idiots, and then this was born. I'm sure you can tell that I've only watched like 10 episodes of Haikyuu, hahaha oops. The characters are probably very OC, I hope they're not, but some things can't be helped. I'm gonna watch more episodes of it tonight, but I just had that small spark of like a, "what if" and I just had to write at that very moment. I apologize if this isn't what you were looking for, but as for the three hours I spent writing this, they were enjoyed, so I truly hope you enjoyed this too!

Love you guys, you're all the best. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ah yes gay boys

* * *

"Ugh! Come on, Noya, why are you so good at this?!" Hinata asked frustrated, they had been going at their volleyball game for almost a good hour now, and the sun was really starting to heat things up. Nishinoya already had his tee-shirt off due to the sweat, and Hinata was getting ready to take his off any time now.

"Oh, be quiet. You're good at volleyball too and you know it, otherwise this game wouldn't have been going on so long. We'll be done soon enough, you know, if you just let your guard down and let me score some points!"

"No way in hell!" Hinata laughed out as he jumped, fairly high for being in sand, and spiked the ball down behind his friend.

"Well, it's tied, yet again. You wanna call it quits yet?" The brown haired boy asked, hopeful that he'd be able to get a break.

"Nope! One of us just needs two more points, then it's over. I'm sure you can wait that long. I'll end it quick for you now though, if that's what you want!"

Needless to say, five minutes later the game was over and the two young adults laid down in the sand, breathing heavily.

"I can't believe I owe you ten bucks." Hinata made a grunting noise and made a pouty face as his friend smirked and laughed.

"Oh well, it was a fair bet."

After a few more minutes of relaxing and cooling off in the sand, they decided that since they were at the beach, you know, where there's an ocean, they would go for a little swim.

"Where are we going to put the volleyball in the meantime? I mean I don't want to leave it here because I don't trust people not to steal it, and then I don't think we should take it in the ocean because knowing us, we'd lose it. It was $35, I really don't want to lose it." Hinata said. Then, he got an idea.

"Yeah, you're right, but what else can we do with it? I say lets just take it with us down to the ocean and if we lose it, we lose it."

"No, no, I think I have an idea. Gimme it, I'm going to go give it to someone."

"Um, okay," They both stand up at the same time, dusting off the sand particles from their clothes and Hinata takes the ball, leading them in the direction of the lifeguard stand they were at before.

"Oh boy, you're doing what I think you're doing aren't you?"

"Probably, yes."

"Of course you are. Well, anyway, I'm going to head out into the water, meet me out there when you're done. Okay?"

"Okay." Hinata smiled one of his signature Hinata smiles, and began jogging toward the lifeguard stand.

"Hey, lifeguard guy thing, can you do me a favor?"

Hinata climbed the ladder and he expected the black-haired guy to look at him while he was asking him a question, but he simply asked what it is as he got more comfortable in his seat and kept his eyes closed underneath his sunglasses.

"Can you hold this volleyball for me and my friend while we go into the water to cool off? Please, please, please? We don't want to take it with us because yeah, and then we don't want to leave it in the sand somewhere because blah, and yeah anyway my name's Hinata and you're a really good lifeguard and what's your name?"

If anyone knows how to ramble nervously, it's definitely Hinata Shouyou.

Finally the guy opened one of his eyes, then both and they widened slightly as he not-so-subtly checked Hinata out, from top to bottom, absorbing in every detail of Hinata's small frame, to his bright brown eyes, to his unnaturally colored hair, to the multi-colored volleyball he was holding in his arms.

"What is it you want me to do?" The lifeguard asked slowly, actually ready to pay attention this time.

"Can you hold the volleyball for me and my friend while we swim? We don't want anyone to take it, also my name's Hinata if you didn't get it the first time and my number is 555-5939 so yeah, and um," Hinata paled when he realized what he had just done, and then he started taking his shirt off and then handed it to the man sitting in the stand, "can you hold this too please? Thanks."

As Hinata quickly jumped down the ladder, the guy finally spoke up, face still kind of in awe. "My name's Kageyama Tobio, and I'll be sure to call you sometime."

Hinata barely heard that, but when he did, he turned around, literally froze in place, and plastered a nervous smile on his face. He couldn't force out any more words, so he just settled for a smile. He felt eyes on him the entire time he walked out toward the waves, and eventually caught up with Nishinoya who was conversing with two boys, one tall with blond hair and glasses, and the other shorter with semi-long brown hair and freckles.

"Hey, I'm back, that guy said he'll watch our stuff!" Hinata said happily.

"Oooh, that's good, did you get his number or anything?" Noya asked.

"Pft, what! No, of course not, I might've given him mine, but I mean maybe, it was probably an accident, I don't know! My mind just makes me say things sometimes, things I don't even know I'm about to say, it's weird, okay? But I definitely did not mean to give him my number, obviously." Rambling, yet again. Score 1 for Nishinoya, 0 for Hinata.

"Wait, you're talking about Mr. Narcissistic King over there?" The blond asked, pointing to Kageyama.

"Heh, yeah how did you know? And why do you call him that? I mean I guess it does suit him pretty well, from what we've seen so far-"

"Yeah, Kageyama Tobio, we go back a while I guess you can say. He loves volleyball, by the way, so you better hope he doesn't steal that ball," with the shocked expression on Hinata's face, the freckly boy chuckled a little, smiling at his friend, " Anyway, we used to be on the same volleyball team a long time ago, and he was always ruling everyone around, pushing everyone to their breaking points because winning mattered so much to him. He would blame everyone but himself if we lost a game. He used to piss me off all the time, and honestly he still gets on my nerves."

"Wow, Tsukki, that's the most you've said to new people in a really long time. I'm quite impressed." The shorter of the two said.

"Yeah, yeah Yamaguchi. I just felt like explaining it to them. Little Orange here can take my advice or he can ignore it and see what it's like to become yet another useless commoner in the King's life."

For some reason that one kind of hurt Hinata's chest.

"Anyway, we're just about leaving now, we're going out for lunch, right Tsukki?" The boy Yamaguchi smiled at his friend and his friend simply nodded in return.

"Alrighty then, hopefully we'll see you guys around! Have a fun day!"

"Bye!" Hinata and Noya both yelled in unison as they waved happily, glad that their day at the beach was going well so far.

"Well that was interesting, I guess."

"Yeah, but you're not going to listen to that blond guy, are you? You're going to still pursue this mysterious Kageyama guy until something bad happens, right?"

"Well, lets hope nothing bad happens, and no, I'm not going to talk to this guy. He is simply our volleyball holder, that's all. Now lets swim and have some fun!" Hinata yelled while he ran deeper into the water so he could ride the waves in. Noya followed shortly after him.

"H-hey, maybe we shouldn't go out too far, you know, because of that person before. . ."

"Oh, come on Noya! Don't be scared! We'll be fine, I'm sure of it." The orange-haired boy said, trying to reassure his friend that they weren't in any danger.

Noya stopped in his tracks when they were deep enough to get to their waists, but Hinata kept going, of course.

"Hey, maybe you were right, this current is actually kind of strong, maybe I should've listened to you, ehhhh, what do I do?!" Hinata screamed, waving his arms frantically.

"Maybe I should go get the lifeguard, in case he can't see us!" Noya suggested, and began running off out of the water towards the high tower where Kageyama was sitting.

"Kageyama, hey, Hinata needs your help!"

"I know, I know, I'm going out there now!" Kageyama said as he hurried out to the water, using his swimming skills to rapidly swim out to the orange-haired boy.

"Hinata?! Are you okay?!" The black-haired lifeguard yelled, eyes wide in fear that this sweet seeming boy was being swept out to sea as the seconds ticked on and on.

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm being taken out into the deep abyss known as the ocean, I'd say, yeah, just fine!" Hinata said, flopping around nervously, almost ready to have a breakdown.

"Alright, alright, I understand why you're so freaked out, but you need to try to calm down. Stop flailing around like an idiot, and just calm down! It'll make it easier for me to get to you, okay?

"Uh-huh, alright, okay, calm, I'm calm, what are you talking about? I am _totally calm_! Hahahah," Hinata stopped flailing around, but now he wouldn't shut up.

"Just, be quiet, please. It'll be easier for me to get to you and for you to not fucking drown if you just shut up." Kageyama growled as he slowly inched closer to Hinata. He knew it was a bad idea to try to swim against the current, but they had to try anyway. This had only happened to him once before when he was a child, and his parents were with him so they were easily able to help him.

He grabbed Hinata's shaky hand and together they began attempting to swim to shore. It seemed futile at first, but eventually despite ending up a little bit more down on the beach, they both made it back together.

At the same time they both collapsed as soon as they reached the shallowest part of where the waves slowly creep up the shoreline.

"Well, that was, I mean I never really-"

"Damn, that was difficult, and terrifying. I only ever got stuck in a current like that once before. We're lucky to have gotten out so quickly."

"Yeah, what you said. Um, so like, thanks for saving me, it um, really means a lot, like obviously." Hinata took a few deep breaths and then began breathing normally again.

"Yeah, no problem, anytime you need saving just like, go in the ocean and I'll be there," _Wow,_ Hinata thought, that was an extremely bad attempt at a pickup line, it was actually hilarious.

"Well, I-I mean it's not like I want you to come back and try to drown yourself just to get my attention, because like, you already have it, and- HEY! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Kageyama glared at Hinata who just smiled sweetly in return.

"We might as well go back there now before Noya gets too worried that he literally starts crying. Trust me, it's happened before."

They both began slowly walking up the shoreline towards where they last saw Noya. Finally after two minutes they saw him there talking to a taller man, who a few seconds later, Hinata recognized as Asahi.

"Who's he talking to?" Kageyama asked, then added, "I mean, like, because it didn't seem like that guy was with you guys before, but I wasn't paying attention to that, because why would I?" He stuttered on the last part and Hinata laughed in response.

"Nah, he must've called him to tell him what happened. We all live sort of close to here, so it makes sense that he would be able to get here quickly. His name is Asahi, and he's Noya's boyfriend."

"Really?" Kageyama asked, sort of in disbelief, but he also had a lot of respect for them.

"Yeah, I mean, if you're like homophobic or something like that I'm gonna ask you to just please don't go near them or talk to them. Asahi's really nervous all the time that someone will say something to him or Noya, but Noya's the exact opposite. He wants someone to say something just so he can tell them off. It's really funny, actually." Hinata smiled and as they got closer to the two boys, Noya turned around and dashed toward Hinata, pulling him into a hug.

"Dude, you scared us so bad, Asahi was, he was already on the way here and then I called him freaking out, and then he was freaking out and he rushed here even faster, and yeah he just got here literally a minute ago, I'm so glad you're okay!" Noya was starting to calm down now, but Hinata was glad he had friends like him and Asahi who would always have his back, and vice versa.

"And thank you Kageyama for going out there and saving his dumb ass." Noya said before deeply sighing and walking back over to Asahi.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Hinata protested but Noya was already walking away.

"So. . . What to do, what to do." Hinata said quietly, rubbing his chin trying to think of something to do since he was trying to avoid the deeper ocean for a while.

"Well, I only lifeguard for a few hours, I get off in about an hour, so if you want, we can like hang out then?" Kageyama offered.

"I'll see what Noya wants to do, I think we're going for lunch soon, maybe, if you want, we can wait until you get off since that'll be around like 12:30, we can all go get lunch together. Do you think you'd want to?" Hinata asked hopefully, running up the ladder expertly to grab his shirt and put it back on.

"Um, yeah, I think so. That sounds cool." Kageyama said climbing back up the ladder after Hinata had climbed back down.

"Noya, wanna build a sandcastle?! You too, Asahi?! We totally should!" Hinata yelled enthusiastically, walking a little bit more toward the water so he could get the wetter sand to easily make his sandcastle.

Hinata was in charge of the construction of the castle, and Noya and Asahi were in charge of the designs and decorating the castle.

"Alright, almost done! You guys can take over from here-"

And that's when it happened.

Three little kids, probably around the age of 10, came over to Hinata's castle. . .

And. . . They all stomped on it at the same time.

"Are- Are you guys kidding me?!" Hinata shouted as the kids laughed at him, "I worked so hard on that, it was like my baby, I loved it like a first-born, why, why did you have to do that?!"

"Because, we thought it was funny that a teenager was building a sandcastle, they're only for kids, duh. We don't even make those anymore." The first kid laughed.

"Yeah, you're so lame." The second one said.

The third one didn't say anything though, he just stood there, looking almost nervous.

Hinata then decided he wanted to play around with them a bit so he mocked a really scared and freaked out expression and put his hands up in defense.

He remembered how when his sister used to live at home he would play like that with her and she would end up feeling really happy and powerful. He turned his head around quickly to see the faces of his friends and they all looked at him with pitiful but amused expressions.

"L-listen guys, please, um, I-I don't want any trouble! I just wanted to make my sandcastle in peace, that's all!" Hinata said, visibly shaking.

The first kid laughed a loud and maniacal one, pointing to Hinata who was crouched down on the ground in what they thought was fear.

"You see, this is what happens when you mess with me!"

Then the third kid finally spoke up, "You literally didn't do anything, Aki. He's clearly faking it, and then he's gonna stand up, and you're gonna be all scared, this is what always happens, you guys are such a waste of my time."

Hinata looked shocked at the kid's words, and apparently the other kid Aki did too.

"H-hey, why did you say that?! Clearly he's scared of me and all my power, like I could totally take him down in two seconds!"

"So stupid, he's obviously just joking around. Why would a guy twice your height be scared of you. You're only ten, he's probably like, I don't know, just a lot older than you!" The third kid said again, laughing when his friend looked like he finally understood it.

"Whatever you say, but if you call me stupid again, I'm going to tell my mom _and_ your mom!" Aki said as he looked at Hinata one last time before running away.

"Wow, you're a cool kid, noticing all that and standing up to your friend. Good job!" Hinata smiled and gave the kid a thumbs up.

"Yeah, no problem. He's always just a jerk who if anyone says anything to him he goes and tells his mom and then his mom gets mad at them, it's really stupid. Anyway, see ya later!" The kid waved before he ran off to go console his somewhat friend.

"Well, so much for building a sandcastle," Hinata sighed, standing up, trying to brush all of the sand off of his clothes.

"That was quite the show there." A voice said from right behind Hinata.

"Jesus, K-Kageyama, you scared me! Is it already 12:30? Wow, time flies when you're arguing with ten year-olds, hahaha. . ." Hinata said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Noya asked his friends.

"Gwaaah, yes! I'm starving! I guess all that drowning and arguing made me _suuuper_ hungry! What should we get to eat?" The orange-haired boy asked happily, as he animatedly moved his hands in random motions trying to convey how hungry he was as the walked onto the boardwalk.

"What do you guys want? Well Asahi and Hinata, you guys know I'm not picky, so let's just get whatever you all want. How about you, Kageyama? What do you like to eat?"

"Oh, I'm okay with anything really. Do you guys just want to get pizza or something? If you guys all like pizza, that is." Kageyama added.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We don't want to eat a big lunch anyway, we're going to pay volleyball again later if you want to play with us. It'll be even then, two against two." Noya suggested as they walked into a small pizza shop.

Kageyama agreed to play a game with them later and a few minutes after they began eating their lunch, talking about random things from jellyfish to cotton candy to volleyball, of course.

* * *

don't even know what this is, sorry lol. i've been really bored lately so i've been deciding to spend my time writing. The end of this chapter is absolute shit because its so long i just wanted to be done and end it already, so i apologize for that but ily guys okay !


End file.
